A Bat's Halloween Celebration
by T1Weasel
Summary: Rouge calls Shadow and Knuckles to her house to talk with her, but what Shadow and Knuckles don't know is that Rouge has tricked them into celebrating Halloween with her and by her rules. Please read and review. MATURE READERS ONLY!


**NOTE: This is another lemon requested by (name kept anonymous by request). It contains content NOT viewable by anyone under 16, but for this lemon, I prefer you to be 18. This is only my second non-SonAmy story, so constructive advice would help. Please read and review.**

Shadow/Rouge/Knuckles Lemon: A Bat's Halloween Celebration

Our story begins outside of a nightclub. This particular club was Club Rouge, owned by legendary jewel thief Rouge the Bat. It's Saturday, October 31st, and Rouge was closing down the club to celebrate the holiday. "Wow, I thought those people would never leave. It's 7 AM and most people are usually gone by 5 AM."

After checking all the doors to make sure they were locked Rouge nods her approval and flies to her four story mansion. She'd used some of the millions of dollars she had in stolen gems to purchase the house and redesigned it herself to fit her style.

Upon arriving at her house the white bat had a thought, one that worried her just a bit. 'How am I going to celebrate Halloween this year? I don't have a boyfriend even though I could choose between a couple of them…'

This is where it hits her, and Rouge's aquamarine eyes begin to sparkle. 'That's it! Oh this is going to be the best Halloween _ever_.'

Rouge unlocks her front door and walks inside, plotting her Halloween plan with a smile on her face.

_**-Angel Island, 3 PM-**_

On the massive floating island Knuckles the Echidna called his home we find Sonic and Amy walking along the ancient ruins known as the Sky Sanctuary. Sonic the Hedgehog looked around with wonder and a little regret. Amy was just about as happy as one woman could be, considering she was with her longtime crush. They'd been dating for about a year now and Sonic had always wanted to see what the place really looked like.

Amy presses against Sonic and nuzzles him. "This place is beautiful Sonic! Thank you for bringing me here!"

Sonic smiles and kisses the top of her head. "You're welcome. The last time I was here I was chasing Robotnik because he'd just stolen the Master Emerald. I'm glad I actually get to look at this place now, and with the one woman I'll always love."

Amy blushes and hides her face in Sonic's chest. "Awww Sonikku… Heehee…"

As they walked along Sonic and Amy came across the teleporters that led to the higher levels of the ancient ruins. Around 4 PM Knuckles finds the hedgehog couple and walks over. "Hey guys. Got any plans for Halloween?"

Sonic nods. "We sure do, but those plans are only for me and Amy."

Knuckles frowns. "I let you two explore the hallowed Sky Sanctuary and you don't include me in your plans?"

Sonic frowns back. "If you'd told us you wanted to be included then we'd have included you. You've got to tell us these things Knuckles. We're not mind readers."

The 22 year old echidna sighs. "I know, but I'm getting tired of not doing anything for Halloween every year. Besides Sonic, I'm your best friend."

Sonic chuckles. "Actually, Tails is my best friend. Also, these plans are really special to me."

Picking Amy up bridal style Sonic runs off, yelling back to Knuckles. "Keep your hopes up! I'm sure you'll do something this year! Happy Halloween!"

Knuckles sighs. "This Halloween sucks! What am I supposed to do? How do I know something different will happen this year?"

At this point his phone rings. Knuckles answers it without looking to see who's calling. "Yeah… Oh hey Rouge… No, I don't have any plans for Halloween… Sure, I can go over there… Alright, see you at 9:30."

Knuckles hangs up the phone and walks back to the Master Emerald. 'I wonder what Rouge is up to…'

_**-In the forest-**_

The 22 year old black hedgehog is standing in an empty part of the huge Mobian forest. No one else was around, just the way Shadow liked it. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. If someone was to look at Shadow they might think he was meditating.

It's about 5:15 PM and Shadow's crimson eyes suddenly open. His phone is ringing, and he had "Paint It, Black" by the Rolling Stones as his ringtone.

Looking at the caller I.D. Shadow blinks just once and answers. "Hello... Hey Rouge… Your house at 9:30? Why? ... To talk? Is that all? … Fine, but you better explain why you want me over there so much."

Shadow hangs up and closes his eyes again. "I really don't understand that bat sometimes."

_**-Rouge's mansion, 9:30 PM-**_

Knuckles arrives at the huge building at exactly 9:30 PM. The red echidna goes to knock on the door when a green flash catches his attention. A pair of red eyes confirms his guess. "What are you doing here Shadow?"

Shadow frowns. "I should ask the same about you Knuckles."

Knuckles shrugs and walks inside. "I got a call from Rouge asking me to be here at 9:30."

Shadow nods. "Same here. It's not like we have a crush on her or anything, right?"

Knuckles says nothing but _does_ start blushing. Shadow chuckles. "You have a crush on Rouge don't you?"

Knuckles blushes more. "So what? You have a crush on her too!"

Shadow shakes his head. "I don't have a crush on her."

Knuckles frowns. "You do too."

Shadow glares at the echidna now. "No I don't!"

Knuckles' amethyst eyes look right into the crimson eyes of Shadow. "Admit it."

Shadow growls. "Fine, I do. Now shut up."

Knuckles smiles. "I knew it."

Shadow punches Knuckles, sending him to the floor. "I said shut up!"

Knuckles gets up and kicks Shadow in the ribs, sending the black hedgehog staggering to the other side of the room. "Make me, Shadow the Emohog!"

As they fought Rouge was watching them, a smile on her face. 'Hmm…. Bonus points for me since both guys like me. This is going to be better than expected.'

After a few minutes Rouge makes herself known by cracking a whip, once on Shadow and once on Knuckles. "That's enough!"

The two males looked at Rouge and their jaws dropped immediately. The 23 year old white bat was wearing a black leather corset that stopped just under her large breasts and just above her shaved womanhood.

In her right hand was the whip she just used. "Since you both are here, I'll tell you what's going on."

Knuckles and Shadow glance at each other and then look back at Rouge again. Rouge continues. "I called you to come and talk, which you've done. However, that's not the real reason I called you over here. Since you two had no plans for Halloween, I'm making you help me with _my_ plan. You two will be my sex slaves tonight."

She struts her way over to the echidna and hedgehog, swaying her hips. "You two will call me Mistress and you two are to do everything I tell you. Do you understand?"

Shadow and Knuckles nod. "Yes."

Rouge frowns and gets the whip ready. "Yes what?"

The reply is fast. "Yes Mistress."

Rouge smiles and leads Knuckles and Shadow to her bedroom. The red echidna and black hedgehog are stunned to see all the toys, devices, chains, whips, and various adult entertainment objects in the room.

Shadow shakes his head and Knuckles speaks what Shadow's thinking. "You're a freak, Rouge."

The white bat is instantly in his face. "In what way?"

Knuckles sweat drops. "Uh, the-the-the sexual way."

Rouge smiles and pats his head. "Good boy."

Rouge takes off her corset and sits on the bed. "Alright slaves, take off your clothes and come here."

Shadow and Knuckles glance at each other again and slowly take off their clothes. When they were finally undressed Rouge gave a seductive moan. Both males were pretty ripped, showing strong chests and 8 pack abs. Neither Shadow nor Knuckles had more than 8 percent body fat, and Rouge felt her body heat up really fast.

Motioning them over Rouge smiles at them. "How big are you two?"

Knuckles and Shadow shrug, so Rouge takes a minute to measure them. "Oohhh, both of you measure nine inches long. Knuckles is just a bit thicker than you are Shadow."

Knuckles smiles, but that smile doesn't last long. Rouge starts slowly stroking him and does the same to Shadow. The two males moan and Rouge speeds up just a little. Shadow closes his eyes and quietly purrs, but Rouge's enhanced hearing picks it up. "Shadow, are you purring?"

Shadow chuckles. "Maybe."

Rouge frowns. "Fine, then I'll start with Knuckie."

Knuckles frowns. "Knuckie?"

His talking was silenced by Rouge sucking on his huge appendage, swirling her soft tongue around the thick organ. The red echidna moans and puts his hands on Rouge's head, but this makes her move to Shadow. "Bad boy. I never said to put your hands there."

Knuckles sighs. "I'm sorry Mistress."

Rouge now sucks on Shadow's massive member, making him purr a little louder. Knuckles wasn't left out though, because Rouge kept stroking him. After about five minutes Rouge moves to Knuckles again and strokes Shadow.

Another few minutes pass and then Rouge gets in the doggy style position on the bed. "Alright slaves. Knuckles, you're in front of me. Shadow, you are to get behind me and eat me out. Get to it."

Shadow does exactly as Rouge commands, making her shiver with his deep voice. "Yes Mistress."

His tongue snakes out and licks the outer areas of Rouge's shaven flower. Rouge moans. "Ohh yes. Just like that, slave."

Rouge turns to Knuckles and begins sucking on his manhood again, occasionally deep throating it. Her aquamarine eyes look into the red echidna's amethyst eyes as she takes out his manhood and purrs to him. "You have my permission to pull my hair if you want."

The white huntress resumes sucking on Knuckles' thick 9 inch shaft, but it's at a faster pace. Knuckles begins to pull on Rouge's hair, roughly taking some into his hands and moaning loudly. Meanwhile Shadow had his face buried in Rouge's soaked opening, his tongue furiously licking deep inside it.

Rouge stops sucking on Knuckles again and looks behind her. "Yes dirty boy. Eat that pussy. Ohh yeah."

Shadow speeds up and Knuckles shoves his member back into Rouge's mouth, making the white jewel thief moan loudly. Rouge rubbed her breasts and bobbed her head faster along Knuckles' shaft.

Knuckles felt his member pulse and he looks at Rouge. "I'm getting close Mistress."

Immediately Rouge pulls Knuckles' cock out of her mouth and has Shadow stop eating her out. "Whew... You guys are good so far, but now it's time to switch."

Shadow and Knuckles switch places, taking the time to tease Rouge a little while they do. Rouge purrs up to the black hedgehog once he's in front of her. "Mmm… Another huge penis for me to suck on. You're an obedient slave, just like Knuckles."

The red echidna buries his face in Rouge's opening, but she growls at him. "Bad slave! I take back my previous statement."

Knuckles stutters. "B-B-But it's almost irresistible! You can't just-!"

Rouge shuts him up with a few swats from her wings. "Quiet slave! As punishment for your disobedience you will wait until I say you can taste my juicy pussy."

Knuckles growls as Rouge begins sucking on Shadow's cock. She teases it all over, kissing it, sucking it, and even licking the slit in the tip. The only thing Shadow does is smile. 'This is awesome! I'd heard rumors that Rouge was skilled at giving blowjobs, but DAMN.'

Rouge looks behind her at Knuckles after a few minutes. "Alright slave, now you may eat me out."

Knuckles immediately grabs Rouge's curvy hips and buries his face deep in her soaked core. This actually made Rouge shiver and moan. She takes Shadow's appendage out of her mouth and tosses her head back as Knuckles licks her opening even deeper. "Uh! Oh yes… Lick up all the juices slave."

Rouge goes back to sucking on Shadow's 9 inch member, but at a much faster rate. Shadow closes his red eyes and purrs quietly, but Rouge hears it and starts playing with his testicles.

Knuckles starts fingering Rouge's shaved womanhood even though she didn't tell him to, but the sounds he hears are worth it. Rouge starts moaning loudly. "MM! MM! MM! MM!"

Knuckles speeds up and smiles when he hears the white huntress almost screams after taking Shadow's manhood out of her mouth. "YES. UH. UH. FUCK. I DON'T WANT THIS TO END SO SOON! STOP!"

Knuckles stops and Shadow lets Rouge suck on him a little longer before letting her recover. Rouge is panting a little and her legs are shaking a bit, but she stands on her knees and winks at the two males. "You two are pleasing your mistress very well… So well, in fact, that I've decided to let you fuck me."

Rouge has Knuckles put them in the missionary position and makes sure Shadow's penis is within easy reach. "Okay slaves. Knuckles, hard and fast. Shadow, mouth bang me."

Shadow and Knuckles instantly get to work, slamming their huge members into Rouge. The jewel thief moaned loudly as she felt Knuckles fill her completely, and she takes over from Shadow. The black hedgehog smiles as Rouge _really_ goes to work on his thick shaft. Her soft tongue and right hand provided a nearly irresistible combination of pleasure.

Pulling Shadow out of her mouth Rouge screams. "I WANT YOU TO CUM ON MY FACE AND BREASTS! I WANT ALL YOUR CUM!"

Knuckles thrusts his meaty member deep into Rouge's flower as fast as he can, about twice per second. Rouge matches this pace on Shadow's huge manhood, and both males join Rouge in loud moans.

Knuckles spanks Rouge hard. "You're so wet Rouge! GAH! So hot!"

Shadow nods. "Your mouth is so hot too! MMF! Shit! Oh yeah!"

Rouge suddenly tenses up as her orgasm hits and she screams as she climaxes. "AAHH FUCK!"

Shadow and Knuckles then climax at the same time. Shadow covers Rouge's face with his seed and grunts with his efforts. Knuckles pulls out of Rouge's pulsing flower and covers her large mounds with his own huge load.

Rouge pants and smiles when she hears her name being moaned and she purrs as she gets covered in Knuckles and Shadow's thick seed. "Mmm, so fertile… I love all this cum, my slaves."

The two males finish unloading after 10 seconds and pant while Rouge cleans herself off, greedily swallowing all of the seed she can. It takes a few minutes but Rouge does eventually finish and she stands on her knees after she does. "You guys taste amazing. Now, time for a new position. Shadow, lay on your back. Knuckles, get on my left."

The red echidna and black hedgehog do as commanded and the white bat smiles. "You two are so obedient. I'm surprised you're still single."

The boys nod. "Thank you Mistress."

Rouge straddles Shadow and inserts his organ into her dripping flower, moaning as she's completely filled once again. Reaching over to Knuckles she teases him hard and begins sucking on his huge appendage once again. Knuckles moans and starts pinching Rouge's tan-colored nipples, which were an impressive size considering how large her breasts were.

Rouge moaned loudly and looked up and Knuckles as she deep throated him, getting all nine inches of his member into her mouth. The white bat speeds up her humping of Shadow and winks at Knuckles while she swirls her tongue all around his thick appendage. Both Knuckles and Shadow shivered and begged Rouge to speed up.

She did, and both males smiled. "Thank you Mistress."

Rouge moans as her increased speed gets her closer to another orgasm. "MMM! MMMM… MMHMM!"

Pulling Knuckles' penis out of her mouth Rouge tosses her head back and gasps when Shadow spanks her thick rear hard. "AH! Oh Shadow, you naughty boy. How did you know your Mistress wanted you to spank her?"

Shadow gives a deep chuckle. "I'm just awesome that way."

The action continues with a renewed energy thanks to the erotic mixture of pheromones in the room. Five minutes goes by and Rouge stops her actions. "Alright, time to switch again. (panting) Knuckles, get on your back and fuck me. Shadow, lick my ass hole."

Knuckles and Shadow do as commanded, and Shadow starts things off by rimming Rouge from behind. The jewel thief shivers and then gasps when Knuckles thrusts upward into her shaved womanhood. "AH! Oh yeah. Fuck that pussy slave!"

She looks at Shadow. "Lick that ass faster slave!"

The two boys nod. "Yes Mistress."

Rouge extends her claws and tosses her head back when she feels Knuckles and Shadow speed up. "Oh shit! Damn this feels good! This is the best Halloween ever!"

Rouge pants and rubs her nipples for a few seconds before looking back at Shadow. "Put it in slave! (panting) Your Mistress commands you to put your huge cock in her ass _now_!"

Knuckles stops thrusting so Shadow can enter her well-shaped rear, which he gladly does. Rouge drags her claws down the red echidna's ripped torso and gasps. "AAH! So big! So thick! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Knuckles and Shadow eagerly thrust hard and fast, making Rouge start drooling. She had no idea this would feel as good as it did, and all the pleasure was making her legs shake. Knuckles squeezes Rouge's large tan nipples while Shadow spanks her and rubs her swollen clitoris.

Rouge gasped and tossed her head back, screaming at a loud volume. "OHH FUCK! UH! UH! YES! JUST LIKE THAT, SLAVES!"

Knuckles smiles. "Your pussy is really hot and I love it, Mistress."

Rouge kisses him to shut him up, quickly proving to him that she was still dominant. Shadow speeds up and Knuckles does too, making Rouge feel her second orgasm coming quickly. Rouge pants and gives her next command. "UH! STOP SLAVES! (panting) STOP!"

The black hedgehog and red echidna do as Rouge tells them, also panting with their own efforts. The white huntress collapses onto Knuckles' strong chest and abs, panting and shaking. "Ohhh… Feels so good… Mmm… Alright (panting) time to switch."

Knuckles and Shadow switch places once again with Knuckles inserting his giant manhood into Rouge's thick rear. Shadow decides on something different. Laying on his back with his head between Rouge's trembling legs, he begins licking Rouge's shaven opening.

Rouge shivers. "I don't tolerate disobedience slave, no matter how good it feels. I didn't say you could start, and your punishment will be to wait until I tell you to continue."

Shadow growls, which makes Rouge look at Knuckles. "You may start, slave."

Knuckles starts thrusting hard and fast again, panting and grunting with his movements. "So tight… So hot, Mistress. I love it."

Rouge smiles. "Thank you slave. Your giant cock makes me feel so good, especially in my hot, tight ass."

After a few minutes Rouge looks at Shadow. "Alright slave, now you may begin."

Shadow pulls Rouge's hips down to his face and buries his tongue deep into her throbbing core. The white bat gasps and digs her claws into Shadow's abs. "AH! Slave, yes! Eat that dirty pussy slave! Eat it all up!"

Shadow smiles. "You taste really good Mistress."

Rouge smiles back to him. "Thank you slave, now fuck me."

Shadow changes positions and inserts his 9 inch penis into Rouge's flower. Shadow nods to Knuckles, and he nods back. Spanking Rouge's well-shaped rear hard, Knuckles speaks in a deep whisper. "How fast do you want us to go Mistress?"

Rouge smiles. "You two slaves are to fuck my ass and pussy as hard and as fast as you can. Make me cum, and then you two are to unload on me again."

Shadow and Knuckles immediately thrust full speed into the specified areas, grunting with their efforts. Rouge slides her claws down Shadow's ripped torso and screams loudly. "YES! FUCK ME HARD! TEAR MY PUSSY AND ASS APART! HARDER! FASTER! UH! AH! MORE!"

Knuckles and Shadow rub Rouge's nipples and clitoris, making the white bat's legs shake violently. She was also drooling a lot more and her second orgasm was quickly approaching. In fact, it came a lot sooner and was a lot stronger than she expected.

Tossing her head back Rouge's gifted body shakes violently and her juices spray from her flower as she screams as loud as she can. _**"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! UH! UH! KNUCKLES! SHADOW! AAHH FUCK!"**_

Shadow and Knuckles pull out of Rouge's anus and flower, allowing her to collapse onto her back. Standing over her they unload onto her face and breasts again, grunting as they climaxed. "Shit! Ohh damn! Mmmm!"

Rouge purrs and moans as they unload and she smiles up at them once they get done. "Thank you slaves. (panting) Your work here is done. (panting) You may go home now."

Knuckles and Shadow smile and get dressed with Knuckles speaking first. "Thank you Mistress. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Shadow nods and smiles at her. "Happy Halloween, Mistress."

They leave, and once they're gone Rouge decides to play with their massive loads. She cleans her face off and then sucks Knuckles' load off of her fingers, moaning softly. Once she was done Rouge rubbed Shadow's load into her breasts, spending the majority of the time teasing her nipples.

Once she was done Rouge climbs under the bed sheets and looks at the clock. Seeing it was just after midnight, Rouge turns off the lights and closes her eyes with a smile on her face. "This definitely was the best Halloween ever."

**Disclaimer: I own the story. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. "Paint It, Black" was released on the album Aftermath (June 20, 1966). Artist: The Rolling Stones. Label: London Records. Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards. Produced by Andrew Loog Oldham.**


End file.
